


无止境的旅途

by sudi829



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※试着写了一次二人旅。※自娱自乐，真私设如山。





	1. 无止境的旅途

尽管时间仍是正午，但于令人彷徨的森林内再无更多人烟的深处，此刻也照旧已为一层薄雾所笼罩。

脚下踏着的掉落枝叶在靴底断裂，制造出了一种独特的触感，却又因周遭的湿润而只能发出全无半点干脆印象的断裂声。他随手将脚下踩断的树枝踢到一边，又吸了一口对自己的肺部来说湿气过重的空气，扭回头向着身后问了一句。

“怎么样，塞拉斯？有什么发现吗？”

话音落下，从落后他一两步的地方传来了回答。

“……嗯，这里的植被真是茂盛，很难看清隔开几步远处的东西……希望我们不要迷路了，泰利昂君。”

“路，我记着。”

他低声回答完，又接着往前走了一两步，同时也不可避免地想起，这已经是自己和塞拉斯——盗贼和学者从平原出发后，在奥尔斯特拉大陆上按照一系列既定的目的依次抵达的第三处探访地点了。

前两处地方的调查经过，虽不能说是一帆风顺，可好歹也完结的有惊无险。而在此期间，学者原本就预先记录满考察要点的笔记上，也越发增加了大量的新内容——尽管他没亲眼看过，但通过在旅店的房间里时瞥看到的学者奋笔疾书时脸上略带兴奋又愉快的神情，他知道在前两处调查里是必定获得了一些学者想要的结果。

所以，他们才会在七天前从上一个城镇起身，抵达这一处森林地带的村落。然后顺着村民口中一些模糊的传闻，走入了被偏僻的村落栅栏与可供外界马车通行的道路相分隔开的，这一座寂静森林的深处……

如今，距离在平原与学者一起动身准备旅行，已经过去了四个月的时间。季节已经是晚夏了——本以为只是一场单纯的叙旧，可旅行就是来得这样突然——按照习惯和经验，他推测高原地区在这个时候理应已经进入了残暑的边缘，而享受着自中海的海面上不断吹拂而来之海风的平原，想必也比前段日子要更少了些蒸腾的暑气。

但在这森林里，被极度缺乏阳光照射下的雾气染身、隐约带走周身的温度的同时，就像是季节感也被那些摸不着的东西一并偷走了似的……盗贼因此皱了一下眉头：哪怕是自己想出来的，他也不喜欢这个说法；身为盗贼，他不想被外界环境牵着鼻子走，所以至少在为学者打头的同时，还仔细记下了周边相隔每几棵、乃至十几棵树之间都似乎仅有微小区别的地形，并且不时用随身携带的短剑在沿途经过的树皮上刻画下自己可以辨认的痕迹。

而跟在他身后最多不离十步远的学者，也同样在仔细观察周遭的地面是否有符合自身所寻目的之标志物时，注意着道路前后的连接和走向。

前方的道路仿佛通往永无止境的无限。彼此不时确认对方位置的他们，小心谨慎地走着。走在似乎看不见尽头的森林里。

面朝的方向是正北。

好歹能够辨别着方向的二人不停地迈步往前走着，走在那被树木与树木交相遮掩层层相连的阴影之下，走在那狭窄又遍布野草的小道之上。直到一并凝望向前方的视野之中，终于出现了一束惹眼的光亮。

光——

无疑那对走在森林之中不知前路通往何处的人而言，是如同抵达终点般的标记。故而即使是他，性情谨慎的盗贼，不免也在这一看似明朗的指引下加快脚步。

或许冲得太快对前途未卜的旅行而言是并不明智的。但好在进入光的瞬间，即刻停住了自身脚步的他亦猛然伸手拦住了刚跟上来的学者。

“……这可真是危险。”

同样已两步跨进了这一道往森林中涌入光亮的豁口，于此刻详细看清了光亮处之情况的学者如是说道。

就沐浴在吹起发梢和斗篷边沿的风中，盗贼也跟着点了点头。而在他眼前不足三步远之处就是断崖的死路。从这里掉下去，恐怕就再难爬上来了。

他由此垂下视线判断了一番断崖的高度，随后又不甘就此罢休地抬起头，企图通过举目眺望来探寻周边是否另有什么值得注意之处——然而别处也只不过是一片片被断崖分隔开的林地，除却脚下高深裂口所给予的如无底般的印象外，人在此处的视野竟是与身在林中无异。

屏息不语着，盗贼将这一无法放远的眺望持续了片刻。与此同时，身边以单膝跪在地面的学者针对于断崖周边之地质和植被等诸多琐碎细节的观察亦同样持续了片刻。

可这徒劳的眺望和观察终究都是无用的。抬手将飞得过高的斗篷压回了胸前，边听着耳边虽是开阔却也显得无所依靠的风声，盗贼的耳中亦随之响起了学者的提议：

“不好办啊，这样埋头调查似乎也找不到太多的线索，暂且回村子一趟再做打算吧。”

“啊啊，我赞成……”

回头看向正动手掸着膝盖上所沾尘土的学者，他点头答应，并且深以为这才是一个明智的主意。

 

从断崖边沿原路穿越森林、返回村子的一路上，出于需要仔细辨认来时自己在树皮上刻下的短剑切痕与沿途道路的走向和轮廓，加及时刻注意着周遭因树木隐蔽而形成的视角盲点中是否暗藏有不稳的气息，他和学者二人彼此间都没多作对话的打算。

待到踩在脚下的道路渐渐从弯折变回了笔直，路面亦在更为畅快落下的阳光里变得不再泥泞难走之际，弥漫在二人周身的雾气不知何时也已然变得稀薄；为盗贼和学者二人眼中所见的视野，随后终于重新在隐约的人声中变得开阔。

“终于回来了……”

发自肺腑中地叹出了一口气，接着换为呼吸了一口比起薄雾更能让自身适应的阳光下的干燥空气，从盗贼的嘴里低声地道出了这一句感慨。

此地是藏在森林地带内无数村落之中的一处，也是无数与森林相依相生的村子之中的一座。

现在的他们正站在村子西侧与森林交界的村口，而午前的他们也是由此进入了林中。

此时此刻，边感受着此处温和又令人怀念的阳光晒在自己身上留下的暖意，他听见身后响起了学者翻阅随身携带的笔记的声响。

习惯性地将左手插在腰上，向身后扭回头去的泰利昂看见也已走到了阳光下的塞拉斯，正用一种颇为严肃的表情，仔细检阅着为他所作的笔记上抄写下来的几页内容。

他不由得轻轻地来回摇了摇头，赶在沉迷的学者重新沉浸入自己的世界之前，向着这名同行的旅伴开口说道：

“我想你的预习应该不会有错。”

“我也很遗憾没能从预先的书面调查里，获得更多有用的信息。”

就面对着此一套可被视作是这名身为盗贼的同伴所特有的独门安慰，从抬起了脸的学者口中还以的回答也很是迅速。并且就在答完的后一秒，当着泰利昂的面，塞拉斯又将手上合拢的笔记再度收回了自身斗篷下的口袋里。

正是这一等同于从纸面回归向实际的举动，让盗贼在松了口气之余得以继续坦然地向他搭话。

“没有必要非得急于一时。”

将这句提醒的话语听入了耳中，学者随即有所反省地稍稍低下了头。

“抱歉……只是每当想起寻找的遗迹理应是在附近，我就不免有些头脑过热。”

他应声轻轻地咋舌，但这并非是出自于不耐烦。

“……——我也不是不懂这种目标近在眼前的吸引力。”

当道出如此一番回答之际，泰利昂的眼睛也跟着眨了几下。

“吸引力”；借由这一关键字眼，他的思绪也极为平滑地在眼前与数日之内的种种记忆之间展开了一番过度，直到他自身的头脑终于能够较为明晰地想起学者在前一个临行前夜，于城镇的旅店房间内对自己展开的预先解说。

倘若要论及这一番解说的前言：那是收纳于王立学院藏书万千的图书馆之内，曾任官于王立学院的万千学者之中一个在年轻时热衷于探访冒险的学者，所留下的一份论文记录。就根据他的旅伴事先所阅读的此份论文上记载的说法，如今他们所在的这里、也就是当时的他们接下来将要前往的森林地带某座村子的附近，应该有一座建于神话时代的遗迹。并且是一座被亲身进入遗迹探险的笔者不惜笔墨地形容为“满溢银辉之殿堂”的某种遗迹。

而塞拉斯解说的正文，就是以这一座遗迹为中心展开的。

无疑对于并非是一名王立学院出身之优秀学生的他而言，当晚自那位现任有名学者的嘴里源源不断地灌入自己耳中的特别讲座，显然是一段非常冗长的讲解——但他又无法否认，自己确实是可以从如今还能清楚记起来的几个重点里，感受到此次目的地所具备的那一种独到魅力。

“隐没于漆黑密林之至深处，潜藏于昏沉雾霭之至浓处……四壁皑皑如白雪，透光则闪亮如星辰……眼中所见皆为诸神的警示，耳中所闻皆为诸神的低语——”

他坐在床边，边对着点亮的烛光擦拭自己那把趁手的短剑，边听着学者口中那些据说是论文原文摘抄的诵读。

想来这本论文的写法，作为一篇学术性质的考察而言可能是太过花哨了些，但作为入睡前的故事来说，却是十分优美又具有魅力的。

不过泰利昂是能够敏锐的明白过来的，这立足于具体形象上而产生的、颇为直白的独特魅力，恐怕只是缘于自己的兴趣所在而起的一种感受。

毕竟之于饱含钻研精神的“硕学王阿莱芬之子”们，这世间全部的未解之谜——不论是存在于书本上的知识还是存在于现实的地点——它们所拥有的魅力想必都是同等充沛的；而再换言之，就像太阳向人世间持续散布着光与热那样，学者也无比自然地向人类传播着学术与知识。

所以，若是现在再加以考虑，或许自己当晚从听闻中感受到的那一番不同寻常的魅力，多半也和塞拉斯讲解时的热情态度不无关系……

待到思绪至此，他便又蓦地听见学者吐出的话音，重新响起于自己晒在现实阳光之下的耳边。

“这确实不是一份优秀的论文记录。落笔于所见所闻展开挥毫的同时，遗漏了许多必要的信息。故而作为一名学者的撰写者也因为‘过分感性’与‘用词不够谨慎’而无缘于学术界的更高评价，晚年的学术生涯亦度过得相当平淡。但我并不认为他在这份早年所写的论文中说了谎。”

“作为一个外行人，我倒是觉得这故事写得还不错。”

于是，就顺着听取着的回应，学者发出了一声知道他此言并无恶意的温和叹息。

“我希望论文上所写的大部分内容都不仅仅只是个故事……”

跟着闲谈之于就已经转身朝着村子里走去的盗贼一同向前方迈出了步伐，结伴而行的二人便在因回到安全地带而放松下来的清闲里，进行起了一轮于无限的期待中也略微掺着些苦涩的谈话。

由此不急不缓地走至了林中村落的圈地之内，再度不约而同地停下了脚步，二人便又正经开口商量起了碍于前一次探查并未能顺利找到任何有关于遗迹的蛛丝马迹，故而需要进一步在村子之中展开的后续安排。

“那么……”

左手从权当作披风扣于胸前的学者长袍中伸出，接着就如同已经做好了某种考虑般地将虎口轻轻搭在了自己光滑的下巴上，塞拉斯以有些缓慢的语速开了口。

“虽然在刚抵达村子时已经尽量询问了村民是否知道与遗迹相关的线索……我就再在村子里四处打听一下，说不定在哪里还有什么遗漏的情报。”

“……最好也和旅店方面事先打声招呼，要间能过夜的房间。”

依赖于长期共同行动培养出的默契，他们各自都极为坦率地说出了当下在意且认为最好先行完成的事。而等到各自都表完态后，他们又冲着彼此无声地笑了笑。

“回头见了。”

“不管能不能再问到些什么，我都会尽快去找你。那接下来就……”

约好之后再于旅店的房间里碰头，便道出了分头行动的话语；就在再度分别向前迈出步伐的盗贼和学者，都即将各自展开行动之际——极为恰好的，就像是特意算准了这一时机一般，盗贼和学者二人都在一次顿足间，清晰地听见了有什么人正在不远的某处招呼他们的声音。

“喂，那边的你们——”

就在眼下，尽管是进了村子之内，但二人与村子的入口尚且离得不远。而同样就在村子的入口附近还另有一小块像是有意维持着平坦的空地：在这块空地上铺着分量较重的砂石以抑制野草的肆意生长，且于对角线相交的正中位置，也布置着大约半人高的火把；那火把现在熄灭着，但想必在点亮之后，整座并不大的村落内理应每一处角落都能看见亮起的火光。

根据观察与随之而来的猜想——或许这块空地正是这一村子集会用的场所。

只是与追求开阔的空地本身相反，这场所的四周还仍旧被树木所围绕。

那道出招呼的人就站在树背后。等到其人终于在二人共同的注视下，走出一圈为树荫所投落的阴影之后，学者便清楚地看见了那半是现身在正午阳光下的是一个小个头的男人。与此同时，盗贼也依照听见的口音，加以判断到这的确是个本地人没错。

除此之外，就在几乎是于同一瞬间对这个男人展开了观察的二人的眼中，盗贼和学者都还不约而同地对此人产生了如下的印象：虽说身上穿着的开领汗衫和村里的其他农夫相比并没什么区别，可扎在膝盖下的绑腿和头上的帽子又让男人看起来像是个猎人；而不论到底是做农夫还是做猎人，唯独穿在其脚上的那双露趾鞋可以使人咬定——不管男人平时是做什么的，这都会成为他工作的阻碍。

“刚才，是您？”

先一步带头上前走到了树荫的边上，塞拉斯可谓是彬彬有礼地还以了被招呼的回应。至于稍落后他一步的泰利昂则决定在场面需要自己开口前都保持着沉默的倾听。

于此，就在互为旅伴的二人不需多商量一句便默契地确定好了自己在这一情况下的位置之际……

“啊，是我。”

男人简短地回答了塞拉斯，并且拿一双带着些血丝的眼睛，如挑拣般灵活地上下打量了一遍这一前一后站着的二人。后一刻，盗贼听见男人似乎是出于评估着自己和学者的穿着而小声地嘀咕了一句“奇怪的组合”。不过男人很快就把话题向着自身原先的打算靠拢了。

“上午来咱村里打听什么遗迹的就是你们？”

在二人之中作为表态之代表的学者，并无什么迟疑地就对这一询问点头加以了肯定。那主动找上了二人的男人便继续说道：

“我上午不在，刚才回来听家里的老太婆唠叨说村子里有旅行者来了……”

半是含糊地将话说到了这里，不知为何，那男人又突然压低了声音，并且将手掌立起遮挡在了嘴边。

“——喂，我告诉你们一个情报……进了村子西边的森林以后，只要一直往南走就可以看到有条被草和树丛什么的遮了一半的路，走那里就能找到一个奇怪的遗迹入口。”

由此，就伴随着这一声近似于密语般的话音低而轻微的落下，听着的二人也同时对这进入了耳中的话语作出了各自的反应：在前的学者缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，在后的盗贼则用右脚于地面不安分地打了一个拍子。

面对着这个从意料之外的途径获得的情报——要比喻，恰像是正走在崖底的人忽然看见了一根从上方垂落下来的藤蔓那般——泰利昂和塞拉斯，二人彼此无声地交换了一个眼神。

而就在这番对视过后，再度向着男人扭回了视线，学者不慌不忙地清了清嗓子，接着便用自己的双眼凝视着面前的男人。

这是在这场对话展开之后，想要探听情报的二人头一次对这个男人提出了询问。

“——失礼了，不知您是以什么谋生呢？”

仿佛是作为话音的延伸，从塞拉斯的双眼中颇为露骨地向着男人投出了打量和探查的视线；这视线为学者那张英俊的面孔平添了一分尖锐，以至于仍旧维持着的彬彬有礼的态度也反倒成了陪衬，只是加深了他视线中如箭矢般尖锐的印象。

就像是有些怯懦于这分突来的尖锐，男人在学者的追问之下变得支支吾吾起来。蓦地又突然拔高了声音答道：

“……森林……我上午去森林里打猎了——”

而后，那拔高的声音再次重新变低，只是一改此前神态中隐约流露出的压抑，如今从那个男人刻意压低的声线中又明显地透出了一丝急躁。

“我和你们的目的并没有关系……我现在只是在树底下纳凉而已，这和你们有什么关系？”

面带着变得僵硬的表情，男人的视线开始略显慌乱地频频看向了身后的树木，这模样就像是想要赶快打发走眼前被自身叫来的二人再重新缩回进树荫里去一样。

幅度轻微地略作了一次点头，将此前下意识地于胸前交叠起来的双臂重新收回了身体两侧，学者在此刻干脆地开口向面前的男人施以了致歉与道谢：

“确实是一句多问，真是失礼了。感谢您提供的情报。”

而之于此刻也同步地将塞拉斯的话音听入了耳中的盗贼，并不等着多看面前的男人将会作出什么反应，站在学者身后的泰利昂已先行转过了身子，跨腿向前迈出了一步。

不再多加花费注意力去理会背后的树荫，盗贼任凭带着暖意的阳光晒着额发与前额。

就顺着空地的边沿往前走着，他微微皱着眉头，一言不发。脚下迈出的步伐频率虽是不慢，但也并没显露出什么积极的态度。

这一番独身行走大约维持了有十数秒的时间，盗贼灵敏的耳朵便清晰地听见了有人几步从后面跟上来的响动。他通过学者袍磨擦草叶的独特声响，判断到了跟上来的人正是自己的旅伴。

“疑点——还不少呢。”

“哼。”

日出而作、日落而归的壮年劳动者，可是少有在正午时分无所事事地逗留在村子里的时候。况且排除开这一点不论，那个男人的前言后语之间也出现了几处矛盾和破绽。

他因此以一声低笑作为对学者表态的认同。在此之际，他也听见了学者所穿皮靴踩在草地上的动静，从自己背后数步远之处加快追了上来。

“但是，泰利昂君——”

在道出前半句时，学者的声音就已经前行到与他并肩，而在又一次举步向前后，剩余的后半句也追上了他：“既然已经获得了情报，剩下的就只有去展开调查一途了。”

万事都没必要急于一时，这自然是个很明智的观点；可是面对机会得“趁早赶好动手”——这也是身为一介盗贼随时都不应该忘记的心得。

他与学者并肩齐步走着，嘴上没多说话，同时也没从神情举止中进行什么表态。

但确实就像与塞拉斯一致觉得那个提供情报的男人言行显得极为可疑一样，他也同意眼下学者所提出的，理应前往情报描述地点进行实地探查的观点。

 

先行向开业在村子里的旅店打过招呼，预留了一间过夜的房间，随后便在道具店的门前重新确认了自身携带的药品和道具，并且针对不足的存货做了些相对应的补给。

出于最好能赶在天黑之前走一个来回的打算，所以已经忙碌了一个上午的旅人们，也只是在正午时分尚且空荡的酒馆里吃了一顿只包含沙拉、面包和浓汤在内的，很是轻便的午餐。

此后，赶着头顶的阳光往西侧倾斜出第一寸之前，二人再次迈步踏出了宁静的村门，前往了村外西边的森林。

随着温暖的阳光再次被树影所遮蔽，感受到林中的那阵湿冷再度缠绕上来的盗贼边亲身体会着环境的改变，边无声而妥帖地切换着自己的情绪。

这是在刚过了正午的午后，照例弥漫在森林里的雾气当然没有将要褪去的迹象。但踏入其中的人却是已经比之先前更为习惯了林地饱含水气的空气。且加及这一次的路，又确实是比起此前走过的那一条要稍稍平顺一些、也要少一些泥泞，故而二人前进的脚步，也就迈得比前一次要畅快上许多。

尽量不伤及树木的分开每一根挡住视线的枝条，二人照例以一前一后的队形小心又谨慎地走着。边用眼力分辨着脚下轮廓模糊的小道，他们按照听得的那个情报，在进入森林后不久便往南边走去。

起初，不论是盗贼还是学者，他们谁都没有幸运地找到那一条存在于情报之中的“路”。

为此二人不得不在一段交替遍布有树木与灌木的、大约有百来步长的距离之间，来回徘徊着通过了足有三四次之多。直到耐心地探寻到了第五次——边在前边屈着膝盖走，他边仔细地观察着为自己所负责的左手边的情况，而在骤然之间，他听见了从身后注意着右手边情况的塞拉斯口中，发出了一声夹杂着不确定的低呼。

“这是……？”

“——有了？”

以足能够显出盗贼敏捷的姿势，泰利昂不让树丛和杂草擦身的灵巧地转过了身体，面朝向了蹲在自己后方六七步之远处的那一名正向一丛灌木伸出手去的学者。

而作为回答，学者伸出的手臂在后一刻，便显得有些费劲地拨开了灌木与灌木之间一捧低垂至地面的枝条。

一条细窄得几乎只能勉强供人侧身通过的小道由此隐约展现在了二人的眼前。此外，这一条小道所通往的前方，还被另外自由生长到了足有半人高的杂草丛遮掩去了一半。

“这里很久没人走过了。”

代为用力地将灌木的枝条扯向了一边，无需太多的辨认，他直接说出了眼中所见的实情。并且随即又眼看见蹲在地面往小道内部张望的学者，在塞拉斯的脸上也露出了陷入进某种考虑的神情。

那是也已然和自己同样注意到了这一条小道的生僻，却仍旧有些恋恋不舍于眼前这个和所闻情报大体上一致的发现，因而产生的迟疑。

他由此放下了心——因为他明白自己的本意，也只是想要提醒学者这已经为二人所共同注意到的情况，但并非是打算要让学者就此放弃。

“我的意思是，这种路肯定更加难走。你千万不要摔倒了。”

低低的话音从灌木之间落下，他看着向自己转过脸来的塞拉斯心领神会地点了点头。

“原来如此……谢谢你的提醒。”

泰利昂不禁眨了一下眼睛，继而伸手扯了扯因湿气而垂落下来的斗篷领口，接着再次抬手拨开地面上丛生的植被，率先踏入了小道之中。

“做好心理准备就往前走吧。”

毕竟那是一条连兽道都算不上的道路。

刚走出了挡路的杂草丛，头顶的枝叶却又再度变得更为厚密；于厚密的枝叶下，树干和凸出于泥土的树根又将可供通行的道路压迫得更为狭窄。

这无比狭窄的小道自然比外面的路要更加地暗。好在对于盗贼而言，他确信自己能够迅速辨别出光线的变化、以适应周遭昏暗环境的夜视能力十分不错，想要继续前进还不成问题，而且在带头辨认去路的同时，他那双好走的短靴预先踏出的脚印，也可以为学者的皮靴提供相对稳固的落脚点。

不用过多地担心身后旅伴的情况，因此也不用再费心多与旅伴搭话。不用再费心与旅伴多加搭话，当然就能更为细致地绷紧神经倾听周围。

盗贼不时动用理智辅助本能进行着判断。

从枝条与枝条间，丝毫没有漏风的感觉，想必他们还在森林的深处。又好在小道上四处都没有漏风，所以也就没有任何或会干扰判断的风声响起。

他能够清楚地听见彼此的气息声。自己的一如既往地很轻，身后学者的呼吸要稍闷重一些，但大体上也很是低微。

这气息声显露着周遭环境的安宁。这安宁也代表着旅人的安全可以得到保证。

然而之后——不那么安宁的动静来了。

他敏锐的听觉里被隐约灌入了某些并非由彼此发出的声音：是鸟类鼓翅的声音？野兽刨地的声音？那无疑是属于森林里的声音，但并不属于森林的他们在这一阶段还无法确定响动的来源到底是什么。

不明来源的声响引起了二人的警觉，也让二人互相比出了一个需要注意的手势。可这警觉还并不至于使得二人由此就调转回头。

——光。

这似乎是与上午徒步在森林之中时，也似曾相识过的光景。

就从林中昏暗的小道前方，有光透了进来，成为了旅人眼中一道明亮的路标。但这一次的他们不得不比起前一次寻觅到光亮时要更为鼓起二倍乃至三倍的警觉。

带头的盗贼又往前走了几步。学者也小心地跟上了他。

视野之中光的豁口又向外扩大了几寸。二人这下便可以隐约看见前方那片投下了光线的地点，大体上究竟是何种样貌：

那竟是存在于森林深处一小块不可思议的平地。如今晴朗的阳光正从上方不知为何洞开的树冠口照射下来。想来雨天时，雨水也会从天而降，在地面上浅浅的凹陷处形成清洁的水洼——这里是生活在森林中的动物最为天然的饮水场所。

带头的泰利昂眯细了一双浅色的眼睛，然而环视之间并没有发现兽影的踪迹。

于是盗贼又谨慎地踏出一步。正是这一脚，使轻便的短靴踩在了光与树影的分界线上……

就在这一瞬之间，恰如同是这只脚触碰着了什么隐秘的开关，从而无声地发射出了某种肉眼不可见的信号花火！

有一道巨大的阴影极为迅敏地掠过了盗贼的视野。他亦同时听闻见了一声锐利的咆哮，在这一刻冲着自己迎面直扑而来——

不论是本能还是理智，都一同大呼起了“情况不妙”。明确意识到了这是已被敌人抢占了先机，他紧急从斗篷下拔出了短剑。

“退后，塞拉斯！”

抬高声线呼喊学者进行退避，可也恰是在喊出这番警告的同时，他便察觉到了自身对于眼前情况的认识和把握，实则还留有致命的欠缺。

——敌人在哪里？

手脚上的肌肉皆已绷紧，四肢却无法在取得头脑的准许前擅自展开行动。空有灵敏的行动能力却困足于空荡无物的眼前，仿佛在巨大的阴影真正发起袭击之前，盗贼都出于情报上的不足而无法迅速地行动起来……

“上面！泰利昂！”

学者急切的提醒突然从身后的树丛中响起。就顺着这声提醒，他颇险地避开了最初的一击，同时于眼角流动的视野里隐约看着了一道以迅雷不及掩耳之势、从天而降的爪击。

敌人的第一轮攻势由此扑了个空。但他也因此与足以蔽身的林道离得远了。

凭借一次手臂撑地，灵活地从翻滚状态起了身，泰利昂用短靴的足尖踩着林中空地上的一层野草，以随时都可展开行动的架势摆出了预备姿势的屈膝——而他眼中投出的视线则有目标地向上抬着。就在确认了敌人眼下的所在位置后，边警惕着那头飞回了空中、看来正滞留在树冠上准备着下一轮俯冲攻击的敌人，盗贼边用视野的余光瞥见了原本还身在隐蔽地带的学者，此刻正俯身向自己移动过来。

“没受什么伤吧？”

“……笨蛋，为什么跟过来了？”

纵使知晓此时并非是应该交谈的时候，他还是不禁压低声音埋怨了学者一句。而后者，则在后一秒给出了不知是觉得困扰，还是有些缺乏紧迫感的回应。

“嗯……竟说我是笨蛋……我总不能放着遇上危险的年轻人自己逃走吧？”

对于自己行为的辩白到此为止，塞拉斯口中的话音于此稍作了片刻的停顿，此后又接着说道：

“不过呢，泰利昂君，这个敌人——”

和盗贼同样对着高处的树冠一仰首，无需再多细看，博识的学者便已然判断到了从树冠中隐约露出轮廓的那头敌人——具体特征为鸟首、兽身、有翼的敌人，那正是名为大狮鹫的魔物。

随即，从学者的口中道出了一声低语。

“原来如此……”

倘若只是想要判断到魔物的身份，这之于塞拉斯而言显然是并不困难的。但在如今却仍旧有一处疑惑让学者觉得眼前的情况很是奇妙：

森林不是大狮鹫的原生栖息地。

据传为是从神话时代起生存至今的高智慧型魔物，尽管以现在的研究水平还无法查清具体原因，可通常比起森林——譬如幼崽离巢后剩下的空窝和蛋壳、又或是老死的尸骨，研究人员往往还是在古代遗迹群里更常见到它们留下的痕迹。

“……没想到会在森林里见到它们。莫非是在这附近的建筑中筑巢，而这里是它的觅食地吗？所以在这片森林里的某处果然有……——哦，现在不是想这些的时候。”

此时此刻，凑在近处倾听着学者进行分析的盗贼，自然是无法单凭学者道出的这些自言自语，就自行加深对于高处那头魔物的了解。可是凭借他对学者的了解，他能够明白到，像这样开始自言自语起来的塞拉斯是一定已经辨认出了敌人的信息。并且在此基础上，想必在学者的头脑里也已经构建起了最初的对策。

不动声色地以脚尖压实了踩着的野草和泥土，他跟着喃喃自语道：

“幸好中午没吃什么太占地方的东西……”

就在确信自己的身体理所当然地能够展开轻便的行动之际，泰利昂也暗自希望着眼前的魔物还处在饿着肚子，又或者干脆已是彻底满腹的阶段。而待到如此尽过人事地向天许了愿，他便接着低声嘟囔了一句：

“没办法了。”

于此显眼而利落地站起身来，盗贼在抬脚拉开距离、加及一并吸引高空中魔物的注意力之际，也迅速地将一声简短的话音抛在了身后：

“老打法，塞拉斯。”

而一阵追寻着盗贼的身影俯冲而去的破风声，又在转瞬之间便盖过了学者还以的回应。战斗由此开始——并且尚不消与之交手过多少个回合，正面对上了那一头魔物的盗贼，就已亲身体会到了自神话时代飞翔至今的魔物，究竟是有多么的不好对付……

以反手握在右手中的短剑命中了敌人，结果却只是于单侧锋利的剑刃笔直地划过企图击打自己的翅膀上头一层羽毛之时，被迫听见了满耳如同金属互相刮擦时的刺耳声响。

泰利昂看向上方的浅色眼睛，与魔物从金色的眼睛中朝向下方投出的视线在这一瞬间予以交错。后一秒，盗贼侧身躲开了如鸟类般的前腿挥出的爪击；待到再回头时，他的眼中便看见了自己前一刻所站立的位置已飞满了被抬起的利爪一并连根带起到半空中的野草和土块，就像大地被撕裂的一片片血肉。

正是在这样边徒劳地发起攻击，边谨慎躲避敌人攻势的交替来回之中，他已经与这头半飞在空中的敌人周旋过了好几个回合。在此期间，虽是并不畏惧于与魔物展开对峙，但每当敌人将自身威力惊人的一击展现在他的眼前之时，他也难免会感到心有余悸。

要是硬接下这样的爪击——自己的短剑和魔物的爪子，到底是哪一方会碎呢？

尽管在这一旦展开了对峙就连一秒钟都迟疑不得的情况下，是没法回头去问掌握有知识的塞拉斯对此一疑问怀有怎样的见解的，可只要考虑到眼前的敌人日常就能够轻易地守在水边，捕食生活在森林里的动物，那么普通的“爪和牙”在通常时候对它起不到什么用处……如今自己所见识到的这番情况，也就显得是理所当然的了。

就当他有些不快地这样想着之时，已拨开了那些飞在半空中的碍事土块，魔物又如凌空踏足般地连续挥动着两条前腿上锋利的爪子向他袭来。

他灵活地左右闪避着这一轮相对而言算得上是有规律可循的袭击，与此同时，也尽量让自己脚下的移动保持在一个无形的扇形范围之中。

泰利昂可以肯定：以自己和学者的惯用战术，理应是可以应对包括眼前这种野外突击战斗在内的大部分意外遇敌。只无非于这一次的对手的确是有些难缠了。

就凭借双眼中分毫不曾有所怠慢的视线，时刻把握着敌人的实时动向；哪怕耳边为自己移动挟带起的风声所灌满，但在如此紧张的交手之中，他还是依然能够隐约听见在与自己始终保持着相距不出二十步远的背后，那一遍遍熟练且几乎不予间断的咒文咏唱声。

面对这种难缠的敌人……看来也只能仰仗塞拉斯的魔法攻击来对它造成有效伤害了吗？只可惜以现有的几次尝试来看，虽不是像防御物理切断时那样彻底，可每当飞在空中的魔物不慌不忙地张开翅膀进行抵挡时，那层像金属一样的羽毛就似乎是连魔法的伤害也能多少地加以弹开……

动用稍有空暇的步伐做了一次后跳，以此和敌人更为拉开了些距离的他考虑着、琢磨着，紧接着又不禁暗自在心底加以了权衡：就算同是有所削弱，但针对这头魔物而言，短剑和魔法之间伤害的差距可着实是不算小——

于是有那么短短的几秒钟，身为盗贼的他是的确想以适材适所的名义，把对于战况的判断全都甩手给学者去做，而自己只专心于在魔物最为直接的攻势面前负责回避自保即可。然而，却又无需再过去更长的时间，他的感性又比起理智更快一步地对这一充满惰性的判断加以了否决。

精神和武器一样，不持续打磨就会变钝。若是被学者注意到了自己战意上的迟钝，那恐怕会比当真被敌人的攻击打中，还要更叫他丢脸。

由此一来，盗贼的行动再度变得积极了起来。并且就在等待下一轮学者施展的魔法从天落下的间隙，泰利昂的注意力也从比较两类攻击的有效程度上移开，改为预估起了战局整体的走向：

场面接下来会怎样进展呢？这一场在林中展开的战斗，如果继续以后方学者的魔法攻击为主、辅之以自身的诱敌，缘于事先准备上的充裕，虽说在大量使用道具的层面上会显得浪费，但也并不是经不起消耗战——

换言之，敌人难缠，不过整体战况仍旧对盗贼和学者有利；而从细节上说来，哪怕魔物挥出的每一击都威力惊人，只要摸透了现有的几种攻击套路，敌人的攻势就还在盗贼能够回避的程度以内。

他的头脑有条理地进行着分析。可就在这样有条理地想着之时，那不间断地落在他身前的利爪的连击却突然终止。

下意识地将手中的短剑抬到胸口打算予以招架后续或会有的某种攻势，他看着收起前腿的魔物展翅向上翻身到了半空中，后又在半空中拢起了翅膀。

随即，那有着数层如金属片般锋利羽毛的翅膀便大幅度地在空中扇动了起来——不知是魔力的释放，还是物理的起风——自敌人的翅膀之下涌起了朝着四面八方轰响而去的狂风。再紧接下来：树枝、碎石、带着草根的土块，激烈的旋风轻而易举地折断和刮起了周遭所能折断和刮起的一切，将林中的场面推向了混乱的高潮。

正是这阵混乱，阻碍了后方的学者一次即将咏唱出口的魔法。而同是被厚重的风压逼退到了边缘的树干旁，泰利昂竭力于视野范围之内继续紧锁住敌人的踪迹，但相距起风中心较远的学者则终究落在了他视野范围之外的某个地方。

“这家伙……”

从盗贼的嘴里吐出了低声的指代，可旁人却到底是难以知晓此刻他所指的究竟是敌人还是同伴。

待到一番举步在风中勉力前行的尝试终获无果，他不由得在口中发出了轻微的咋舌。

再放任那头魔物在起风的中心继续搅乱气流，自己和学者采用的战术多半会被打乱，本来显得有利的战况也会脱离原先的轨迹，朝着不可预测的方向扭转。必须有人设法平息这种多余的混乱……——

对于学者老师而言是不是负担太重了？他察觉到这样的念头在自己的脑海中一闪而过，并且就在这念头加以闪现而过的下一瞬间，盗贼手脚上的动作也跟着有了变化：干脆放弃了站稳或顶风前进的努力，全然抬高重心任凭自己的身体被狂风刮起直到风力稍弱的半空，他以穿着短靴的右脚跟用力踏住一根正吱嘎作响的枝条，在心中进行了无声而短暂的倒数后，便向着斜下方俯冲而去。

只见飞扬的盗贼斗篷在空中划出了一轮静谧的薄雾色残影。

他如同离弦之箭般，稳而准确地刺向了预定的目标；下一个落脚点是魔物坚硬的翅骨，盗贼于再度跃起、腾空翻身之际以右手中全力刺出的短剑从侧面对准了防御较薄弱的翅根使出了一次二连击，与此同时，从他的左手掌心也凭空燃起了小簇的鬼火。

“尝尝这个。”

随着简短落下的话音，这一团燃烧着诡异光亮的火焰也自积蓄着力气的左手中掷出，精准地击中了刚刚向着侧面回过头来的魔物带着倒钩的鸟喙。

覆盖地面的狂风停止了。

从那双浅色的眼睛中投出了略显无情的目光紧盯着发出尖厉鸣叫的魔物，他知道自己这一轮漂亮的连续攻击不仅成功打断了敌人正施展着的招式，还重新将敌人的注意力强制吸引在了自己的身上。

不过没空得意了。

再接下来，这名思路老练的盗贼几乎是在转瞬间就作出了后续的判断：要赶紧趁魔物改变姿势前，再次踏着正好扬起在自己脚边的翅膀，顺势骑到魔物的背上以从死角割断敌人的咽喉——这无疑是一个比之先前的任何举动都要更为危险的计划，可一旦成功，这场在冒险中因遭遇偷袭而被迫起始的战斗就会即刻获得终结……

他这样坚信着，而事实或许也的确将会是如此。

然而所谓的“冒险”，从字面意义上来看，就意味着总归不会次次都顺利告捷。

那是在突然之间，映在他眼中的敌人后半侧的身体猛然用力一沉；下一刹那，一条如同兽类般的尾巴便笔直地从斜下方向他的身体刺来——好在敌人这还以突刺的一击，最终仅是穿透了盗贼斗篷浮空的前襟，只是这突来的妨碍依然阻止了盗贼顺利扑上那片本应落在计划之中的背脊。

失手了……？

料想之外的发展使得盗贼面临的情况因此变得棘手。而在棘手感升起的后一秒，盗贼的身体又被这同一条尾巴用力地向身后的树干打了出去。

忍住了身上如同被皮鞭抽中了一般的疼痛，他在千钧一发之际，再次于与某种危机相伴的匆忙之中竭力压下了本能的慌乱。而凭借反应、直觉甚至是内心中的祈祷，他那只拼命向前伸出的短靴足尖才终于幸运地踏到了魔物身上连他自己都并未看清的某处。

从泰利昂的嘴里漏出了一声闷哼。

利用并不稳固的支撑点好歹与魔物略微拉开了些距离，他深深地往胸腔中吸着气，尽全力在空中调整着身体的平衡。一阵零散的阳光在他眼底流动的视角中不停晃荡着，在他那番无意识地捕捉着周遭一切动静的听觉里，冥冥之中竟仿佛有着学者袍磨擦野草的低微动静沙沙的响起……

“——就保持这个姿势跳开！”

“……嘁。”

伴随着耳中明确地听见了自下方传来的指示，在精神尚未彻底反应过来之前，他感到自己的身体竟已经下意识地打算予以执行这一命令。

而后一刻，比起前一句疾呼出声的指示，再度从学者口中道出的宣言于乍听之下明明是显出了一种不可思议的冷静，却让他本有些疲劳至麻木的神经又在一次惊诧间绷紧了。

“我要认真起来了……”

赶紧吞下了那声心有不甘的咋舌，应声用双手压住斗篷兼护住身体奋力往左方侧身，这一动作让他调动起了全身上下每一块应该被调动起来的肌肉，也让他深切地认识到就算是对于自己而言，在空中大幅度改变姿势加之同步紧急压低重心，这可绝对不是一番能够轻松完成的动作；故而纵使后跨一步的脚跟重踩进了地面，此次仓促的下落也依旧险些导致了落地者扭到脚踝的后果。

但比起脚下这微不足道的危机——后一刻，就在盗贼原先凌空所在之处……

“轰鸣吧，雷鸣啊！”

就在咒文书的书页被魔力扬起的气流极速带动着、不断发出不自然翻面的声响之中，应和着咒文的咏唱终止，有接连两道从天而降的亮紫色雷电，骤然自林梢顶上的某一片看不清的云翳中以刺透万物一切的架势落下、并击中了空中那头像是正企图展开对地追击的魔物——

他看见正施展着魔法的学者，就站在自身连接起敌人之后的同一条延长线上，全身上下涌动着一股青白色的魔力奔流。而精准落下的两道电光也并未像此前几次那样被迫打在敌人如同鸟类般的翅膀上。这一次，来自于魔法的伤害结结实实地打在了敌人如同兽类般的背脊上。

空气中满是纤维被高温烧焦的臭味。

恐怕是基于想要追击紧急落下的自己，敌人才没能及时张开金属羽毛挡开这道魔法的攻击……边进行着这样无所谓的猜想着，他的眼睛转而看向了这阵焦臭味的源头。

那头摔落在地上的魔物，两片翅膀无力地垂在身侧，只有如鸟爪般的前腿还在微微动弹着。但比起说其还留有清晰的意识，倒不如说这只是神经上反射性的抽搐。

并不等学者多有所指示，他快步奔上前去，抬起手臂利落地举起了右手中的短剑——不论那到底是兽的半身还是鸟的半身，他往那理应是心脏的部位笔直地刺了进去。

魔物的抽搐停止了。他深吐出了一口气，将短剑从敌人的心口拔出来之时，也听见身后同步传来了学者终于松懈下来的叹息。

“……先离开这里吧。”

他低声提议。而这提议亦获得了学者赞同的重申。

“是的，先离开这里吧。”

尽管他们都不是属于森林的人，但也同样知晓属于森林的法则：不能肯定是否还有其他动物在周遭徘徊，而死去的魔物身上的焦臭味和血腥味也可能引来新的不可预料的危险。

在这里再多逗留确实是没有任何的意义了。

 

这一场战斗持续得比预想之中要久，只好在有赖于林间空地上方由树冠漏出的开口，身在茂密森林中的旅人无需一昧依赖体感的推测，也可见到天际上的阳光已经开始渐渐偏西。

事先安排好的时间已剩得不多了——盗贼和学者于此加以意识到了这一点；天黑前走一个来回，他们原本是这样计划的。

二人因而边保持着心态上的警惕，边以稍稍比起来时更为加紧些的步调，沿原路往回走着。待到延伸在脚下的兽道又突破了那无比昏暗的半途、重新变得略微宽敞起来，再无需为或会迷路之顾虑所困的人，也就抵达了被杂草与灌木丛交相隐蔽的交叉点。

由于一路上再未多加察觉到什么的危险气息，能够确信彼此的人身安全已然有所保障的二人便在钻过了灌木枝条垂伸至地面的那一道出入口后，暂且停下脚步。

跺了跺脚以踢去粘在短靴靴底的泥土，盗贼默然地感受着自己身上唯一一处曾被击中过的地方，在一路走到这里的途中已经彻底地没有了伤痛感，而学者则像是并没有在此前的战斗中受什么伤。

在升起于心头的庆幸里，他扭头看向了同样默不作声的站在自己身边的学者，继而便发觉到学者也正在仔细地看着他。在那双如明镜般的眼眸里，就像是想要把旅伴的平安无事由此深深地刻入进认识般的倒映着盗贼的面孔——塞拉斯低头叹出了一口气，随后轻声感叹道：

“——这一次可真是险啊……”

确实如此。他在心中迅速地接上了回应，并且出于已彻底确认了眼下站在这里的双方都安然无恙的事实，而自然地把被敌人的突刺撕裂开些许的那一片斗篷捻到了侧腰上，接着将左手插在了这道裂缝上；泰利昂也忍不住在这一刻起了抱怨之心。

“刚才的……可没有下次了。”

道出了低声的埋怨，他简洁所指的不满当然是针对于那一阵突然从天落下的魔法。毕竟就在学者颇为难为人的指示下，倘若回避不开便会连身为旅伴的自己也有被卷入其中的风险。要是被那种全力的魔法攻击命中，指不定就会比当真吃上魔物的迎头一击还要更加难以收场。

而就此将埋怨听入了耳中，听取了他这番说法的学者也同是眨了眨眼睛。

“先开始危险行动的是泰利昂君——不，抱歉……”

出人意料地临场吞回已说出了前半的指责，另改作了一声道歉；如今在盗贼的眼前抬起头来的塞拉斯，脸上表露出来的神色显得极为诚恳。

“在那种情况下，是我处置得太过仓促了。但我判断是你就一定能躲开。我对你的实力有自信。”

“……就‘都’算我们彼此彼此吧。”

他明确地从真诚的话语中体会到了学者对自己怀有的信任，以及对于自己实力的肯定。

前一场战斗中的每一幕场景，于此便重又历历在目。

作为从最近处直面敌人的前锋，他实则也始终相信着学者发起的每一轮攻击都必定已精细地调整过了魔法的落点，以确保每一击都在自己可以回避开的程度之内——“就像一贯做得那样”……他不禁在涌起这一念头的同时，自嘴里发出了轻哼。而一旦经由盗贼的表态，明白了自己已获得了旅伴的谅解，学者也就及时地收起了嘴角带有歉意的笑容，转而颇显出了自身效率地改为投入进了比起单纯的道歉，还要对二人如今面临的现况更有用处的另一种思考之中。

“——这到底是怎么一回事呢，泰利昂君？本应该通往‘遗迹之口’的路变成了通往‘魔物之口’的路。这真是走得越远，谜题也相对应地越变越多了。”

“谜题”？比起“遇上谜题”这种温和过度的说法，这根本就是平白走着路也会被从天上掉下来的麻烦当面砸中级别的倒霉……

顺应学者的说法跟着作出了如此不愉快的感想，他眼中原本已再次扫看起了四周情况的视线也变得冷淡。盗贼语气冰冷地给出了自己的意见。

“我不认为给情报的那家伙真走过这条路。”

“我想，这件事确实是可以肯定的……只是我不能理解，为什么他要对我们说谎话？这对他并没有好处。”

学者的话音停顿了下来，纤长的手指于屏息思索之中搭在了下巴上，一双浅浅闭着的眼睛亦像是显示出了他所感的困惑。

与此同时，仍旧保持着单手插腰的姿势，盗贼也轻轻地耸了耸肩，并看似有些无所谓地在这一刻觉察到了手掌下斗篷的触感很是干燥。

因为那阵弥漫在林中的雾气从不知何时起就已然转晴了。

摆脱了粘附着的一层水雾，本来悬垂着彼此交错重叠的枝叶也仿佛比起二人此前经过时要张开了不少，让一些宝贵的光线得以从少数的叶片稀疏之处投落下来。

而那张因此沐浴在了自枝叶稀疏处漏下的一束日光中的侧脸，则拥有着光明与阴影互相交融后完美切割出来的面部轮廓——尽管对于美的察觉并不像真正具备鉴赏力的人那样敏锐，泰利昂还是不由得对着塞拉斯叹了口气，不知是按捺不住地要想赞美这面孔上天造的优美比例，还是在遗憾世间万物的比例不能都像这张脸一样的完美无缺……

所以说，这世间的万物就是黑白和好坏都交相混杂的集合体。诚然道理是如此。但显然将这一道理放进眼前二人遇上的情况之中，再通用的道理也会变成一个让记起这回事的人感到极度不快的消息。

更何况——谁能在状况发生之前就先预想到这种倒霉事？就在至今为止都大体算得上平顺的二人旅行里，竟偏偏会在这种方面撞上麻烦……他甚至需要刻意多动用些理智，才能将现实和那些涌上心头的即视感分清：

哪怕在更早之前，在和更多的旅伴一起出于各自目的游历奥尔斯特拉大陆的旅行途中，也见过那一类身上的恶意浓厚得只要多有些见识者就能轻易察觉、并引起警戒的渣滓。可这一次现身的家伙和那些彻头彻尾的恶棍比起来，似乎又有哪里并不全然相同。

想来也正是这一细微的“不全然相同”，造成了此刻非得有人向尚未了解其中区别的学者详加以解释的必要性。

故而自认是极为不擅长与人说明，在这一刻出声打断了学者无尽思索的盗贼，还是试着组织起了语言，将自己的所知与所感用不那么粗鲁的说法尽量表达出来。

“如果你也接触过他们的生活，”碍于目光碰触着了学者应声调转过来的目光，他不免将话音小心翼翼地顿了顿：“如果更详细地知道他们是从什么地方爬出来的，就算没法彻底理解，大概你也会明白……”

都说光明也偶尔会孕育出如缺点般的影子……然而从影子之中却多半是只能分离出新的影子。

平心而论，在这次的这桩事发生之前，以他的职业也是向来要竭力避免于和这种人产生什么交集的。但不论是哪种人，但凡在想要休憩、放纵、享乐或消愁时就都会去酒馆，都会在万千间酒馆里的万千个客人面前上演自己的万千种人生。

“说谎骗人，不说真话——故意给寻找出路的人指出错误的方向。这只是为了找点乐子，他们并不会去想走上错路的人实际会遭遇到什么。”

是重重叠叠的谎言加深了影子的阴暗。同时从那些阴暗的影子里，还会孕育出狡黠的精明。一部分精明者还能有幸在暗中摸索下，看似像模像样地学会市侩的智慧……而这是最令人反感的。

“也许有些人还会二度厚着脸皮主动找上门，说是自己‘之前弄错了’，再另给出一个不知是真是假的提示……目的总归不外乎是见缝插针地试图从过于高尚的旅行者手里多多少少的敲诈勒索到一笔，然后才真正彻底的消失无踪……”

或许是以同一个姿势站得太久而引发起了某种不自在感，他在此时把左手从腰间垂了下来，仍凭原先被手掌扣在侧腰上的盗贼斗篷自然而然地随重力滑落回了原处。

“有些人会为了生活什么都做……就算不为生活，深陷在影子里的人也只能看见和自己的心思相同的东西……”

人和人之间都有着微妙的不同，所以他也无法确定自己的推测是否百分百地说中了。但盗贼能够肯定自己的大致方向不会有错。

并且就在最后的话语也说完之后，他又不禁再度陷入进了那一阵此前是由自己开口予以打破的沉默之中。

这沉默当然是在等待回答；对眼前状况的回答，对一现象乃至一群体的回答。而同样继续保持着沉默的学者，则是在重新变作唯有侧脸朝向着他的同时，用搭在下巴上的手指和合上的眼睑多少遮蔽着自身的态度和神色。

他听见塞拉斯在片刻之间，不时地从口中发出沉思的低吟。继而又看见了那双蕴含思索的眼睛再次缓缓地睁开。

“谢谢你愿意告诉我这些……”

他认为自学者道出口的一番回答里，为自身最初所听见的那前半句中也同样隐隐地显露出了低沉和遗憾的影子。可是，再不消片刻，那些如影子般的东西却随着一次迅速转过身来的动作，一并从学者的语气上一扫而空了。

“——不过，在你的一番解释里，是这一句话最为提醒了我，泰利昂君。”

“……指什么？”

于此略显得被动地从沉默中回过了神来，盗贼在一时之间有些没法明白，自己的解释究竟是能让学者多想到些什么。

可他却能够读懂那双看向自己的眼睛里映着的明亮光彩。

“我们确实是白跑了一趟，但这一趟的白跑并不意味着我们毫无收获。”

听懂那温和又满含活力的话音。

“所以接下来，希望你能再多提醒我一些……如果按照常理和经验考虑，我们最有可能在哪里找到之前的那位‘知情人’来问一问‘下一个’答案呢？”

以一双浅色的眼睛凝视着站在自己面前的学者，盗贼有些发愣，也几乎忍不住地想要笑。

全然把遭受的欺骗和因此遭遇的险情都闭口吞下的肚量，超越感性和情绪的循理分析，还有转守为攻主动出击的干劲……不论是否已经自认了解了自己的这一名旅伴，或者将这一类的过程再多看上过几次——哪怕知晓这个学者的秘密，说白了只是一种能够忽视周遭一切的杂音、只看见事态之中触及关键部分的绝对冷静，但每当把这样的态度看在眼里、把这样的话语听进耳中，由这名学者所做出的种种表现，都只无疑会让人骤然扬起想要奉陪到底的心思。

“知道了……——跟我来。”

所以，他也对着这样的学者还以了如此的回答。

 

待到二人再回到了相依于森林旁的村落里时，时间就已经彻底地步入了黄昏。

晕染着天边的色彩开始从最西侧有所改变，无数散射的夕照被相距此地离得颇为遥远的云所吸收，逐一在天际堆砌成了看似整齐而浓厚的色块；无疑在度过了一个晴朗的白昼以后，今晚也不会下雨。

结束了一日劳作归来的男人们已经悉数聚集在了村子的酒馆里，互相交换着当天的见闻、吹嘘收获的成果和开彼此的玩笑。

所有穿着汗衫或腰上系着毛皮的男人，大多都三五成群地挤在前台周遭。只有交不上朋友或行为不端的人，才独自缩着身子默然地坐在角落的影子里。

角落会被注意到吗？有谁会特地去注意一片影子呢？

伴随着一阵如风声吹动门铃的微响，酒馆的前门再次被人从外侧推开了。除开有意照顾生意的酒保以外，聚集在前台说笑的男人们，没有一个去过多地打量走进门来的两名旅人一眼。而进入了酒馆的两名旅人也在扫看过了一圈前台之后，便重新放眼环视起了这间酒馆的角落四周。

终于，环顾的二人在酒馆最为阴蔽的角落里，找到了那个阴沉地坐着的男人。同样的，或许亦是出于某种本性，这个阴沉的男人也在应那道细微的推门声抬起头来之时，看见了两名旅人的脸。

就在这双方都已注意到了对方之存在的后一刻——赶在那男人有所行动前，学者脚下轻快的步伐已经走到了这一张位于角落的桌边；而在学者入座的同时，几步跟上的盗贼也熟练地坐在了桌子的另一侧，轻松地堵住了另一侧的出路。

正是有意前来酒馆找人的学者和盗贼，由此做好了防止目标人物逃脱的万全对策。面对着被二人夹在中间、脸上露出了显而易见恐惧神色的男人，是那一名先入座的学者以温和平静的态度，率先开了口。

“放心吧，我们并不打算对你做什么……好了，你看，这里人这么多，我们也不能对你做什么。”

等说完了前一句的宽慰之后，暂且止声的学者又足足停顿了数秒钟才再度道出了话语。那落在之后的话语，语速也变得要比开头那句缓慢了一些。

“找你的目的……”

盗贼于此瞥看了一眼坐在桌子的对侧，正若有所思着吞下了口中话音的塞拉斯。要知道，能亲眼见识到这名学者语塞可是很难得的。故而难得获得了一次解围机会的他，也在此时熟练地接下了话茬：

“这里是酒馆。酒馆——就是问情报的地方。怎么样，比起树底下，还是有酒的地方更好说话吧？”

一语道罢，他在桌面上摊开了两手，同时以浅色的眼睛中投出的锐利眼神观察着那个依然显得胆怯的男人，以及男人拿在手上的，如今正微微颤抖着的酒杯。

“——这杯算我们请你。”

嘴上继续流畅地说着，并且顺势卖了个小便宜给男人的盗贼抬起手来，向着酒保比了个手势。

总归能用某种方法，做到随时关注着身在酒馆内任何一名客人需求的酒保，以一次无声地点头表示知晓了这两名新来客人的意思，此后便又回头照顾起了围坐在前台边上的其他客人。往后，也似乎不见酒保在与其他客人的闲聊里，对角落这一奇怪的组合再发表更多的见解。

处在恰到好处的被忽视之下，掌握有主动权的二人也就暂时允许了酒馆的这一角落，重新回归到安静的等待之中。

耳中清晰可闻的喧闹变成了可有可无的背景音。

坐在椅子上的学者，双手交叠在双腿上，微微歪起头陷入了某种考虑的状态，使得他眼中的视线略有些飘散在酒桌之外。而盗贼则不知到底是颇具耐心还是不耐烦地倚靠在椅背上，双眼盯着男人看。

夜夜都惯例被吵闹层层包围起来的酒馆，唯有今夜围坐在这张桌子周边的三个客人，古怪地保持着一言不发……

不自然的沉默持续蔓延着。直到为二人锁定的目标，那一直被其紧握在手里的杯子撞到桌角发出了不轻的声响，而这声响又被前台爆发的一阵哄笑遮盖——那逃不走的男人终于投降了。

“你们要打听……你们要听就告诉你们——”

“愿闻其详。”

转瞬间便已回神的学者干脆地还以了回答。并且在道出回答的同时，以专注的神态看着放下了酒杯的男人将低下的头和视线都垂落在了桌上，就像是在细数入座的这一张陈旧木桌表面究竟是共有几条纹路……

正是在那个男人宣言要再次给出所知情报的说法之下，盗贼也竖起了倾听的耳朵。

但早在需要判定所言内容的真假之前，单是听着从俯首于桌面的男人口中道出的零碎说辞——这一番现今正给出的“情报”，首先从说法上就比起此前那些被敲定为是谎话的情报，还要更加的模糊。

“进了林子往北走一段路，能看到断崖吧？从断崖往回看……反正我是没去过那种地方，只是听说夜里有人经过那一带的时候，从死路回头就看到了模糊的白色人影用奇怪的姿势晃动着，就像是在跳什么舞……这多半是闹鬼吧……——本来老太婆活着时也常唠叨在满月的晚上不能出门，森林里有什么‘东西’……”

男人断断续续地说完了自己的所知。接着就像是也能明白到每多说出一句，都等同于往自己的身上多加深一分的可疑那般，男人有些懊丧地在桌上用双手抱住了头。

“我干嘛告诉你们这个……明明老太婆自己和人啰嗦了几十年也只有一个家伙肯相信……”

而一旦理解了诉说者缺乏信用的本因，倾听者在听取之时也无需动用任何的同情。

“原来如此……”

明白了这就是眼前男人可提供情报的全部，如此说完的学者带头从桌边起身。可片刻后又眨了眨眼睛：“不好，差点忘了，这是说好的……”

静静地看着学者将足以支付酒钱的利夫留在了手边的桌上，由此抓住了时机的盗贼也跟着从椅子上站起了身。

位于酒馆最为阴蔽角落里的那张桌子边上，重又只剩下了如影子般的男人只身一人。

穿梭在酒馆的嘈杂声里，学者和盗贼二人就像来时一样的，一前一后地迈步向着门外走去。直到有一声饱含着难以置信之情绪的询问，穿过周边毫不停息的交谈声、吹嘘声和揶揄声，急促地追上了即将离去的旅人。

“等等——你们……难道还相信我说的话？”

穿着皮靴的脚跟，至此在酒馆的门前略一逗留。回过头去看着低呼出了这句询问的男人，学者既没有摇头，也没有点头。

“凡事得亲眼看看，才能作出判断。谢谢你的情报。”

随着这番话音和缓的落下，从给出了回答之人披于肩头那件黑色的学者袍下伸出的右手，也推开了那扇已近在手边的门。而从门外的夕照中透出的一束光亮，亦因此涌入了酒馆的正门，投映在了开门者的身上……

就在这刹那之间，从后方所看见的那一件袍子上头，就连每一条褶皱缝隙里的暗影都被照亮了——不发一言地盯着旅伴的背影、迈着缓步走出了酒馆，随后又维持着这一步调跟在学者的身后多走了几步；自盗贼的口中发出了低声的问询：

“现在怎么办？”

尽管耳中的确是听见了这样的催促之音，可走在前头的塞拉斯没有多作回答，只是于驻足之余略微地扬起脸来。

“……抬头，泰利昂君。”

无声息之际，短暂的黄昏便只剩下了余韵。在褪去了晚霞而变得深暗的天空中，月亮的轮廓也越发的明显。今晚很晴朗，为晴朗的今晚所迎来的正是一轮满月。

“是难逢的好机会——”

有了此一句定论之言，便已不难猜到学者的意图。他抢在学者说完之前插嘴道：

“再遇上魔物怎么办？那种白色的、飘在半空的……”

“我认为所有现象都有其成因，凡事都有科学的解释。”

应和着听来极为冷静的判断声入耳，他看见学者向着自己转过了身来：“或许在有了上一个教训后，的确是不该轻易地以身犯险……我会小心谨慎地边注意四周的情况边进行观察，就算是我的任性——”

恰是于这一来一回的谈论之间，村子里那些在白日里熄灭着的照明火把也点了起来。燃烧在油脂和木柴上的一簇簇火焰，与即将彻底褪去踪迹的黄昏残韵，彼此无缝衔接地将光亮朝向四周围源源不断的铺散开来。

同是被这光亮映照着侧脸，吞回了原先含在嘴里的半是敷衍的话语，他叹了口气，往前迈出的短靴无声地加快几步超过了学者。

“走吧。”

“请等一下……泰利昂君？”

收起了本就是无所谓的迟疑，盗贼对披着光亮赶到了身边来的旅伴，干脆地道出了自己的一句解释。

“‘凡事得亲眼看看才能判断’，所以快点找到真相，早点让人能安心的回旅店里休息吧。”

 

一条在白昼里走过的路，步入夜晚时虽然视野更差，但一盏点起的提灯却朝向周遭落下了大小适中的光晕。沾着夜露卷起的草叶托举着每一寸微光，在视野中加深了光明的印象。

有冗长如低语般的狼嚎响起在某一不易分辨方位的远处。倾听着的二人在林间走着。只是这一次，心中的迷惑减轻了，而寻觅的信念加深了。

“我看已经不会迷路了吧？塞拉斯。”

微微晃荡着手里的提灯，盗贼将话语抛向了自己的身后。而听得的回答亦在他背后不出三四步远外，肯定的传来。

“已经走了一整天，看来我们也对这块地方多少有了些土地感，泰利昂君。”

“哼，大概吧。”

他低声道出了赞同，同时感受着晚夏时节的森林那依旧不愿轻易归还给踏入其腹地中之人的错乱季节感——似是若有若无的，总有丝丝缕缕的夜风不时钻过盗贼斗篷上的缝隙，扑在他那件贴身的衣物上，余留下一股略显陌生的凉意。

“回去之后……回旅店前先去喝一杯吧，塞拉斯？”

“真巧啊。泰利昂君，我也正想着请你一杯呢……——还有你的斗篷，也让村里的裁缝看一看吧。”

那可真是太感谢了；他出于被旅伴精准地说中了心事，而在内心低语了一句，脚下的步伐也由此变得更为畅快了。

谨慎依然是必须的。但那一条隐藏在密密层层连绵树影下的道路，对于灵敏的盗贼而言，想要寻觅着其轮廓自然是不在话下。而对于已走过了同一条道路一次的灵敏盗贼来说，更是可以轻易在沿途找到、辨认出自己在白昼时留下的种种标记。

以短靴的足尖不断地摸索着地面、向前走着，他默数着那些由短剑在树皮上刻画下的痕迹。很快暗记的数字和体感的距离，都对上了曾有过的预感。

屈起手臂将不停探照着树干的提灯收起在了胸前，他举目往前方张望去；张望的方向是正北。

这一刻，纵使交叠在头顶的枝叶照样以密林的名义编织着一条长若无止境的阴影甬道，却仍旧有一抹穿透过层层阴影的清辉隐隐落入了张望者的眼中……

——月光。

终于到了；二人的心中不约而同地默念起了这样的话语，并在这心怀感慨与期待之际注意到了彼此的步伐都有所加快，却又都不显得仓促。

月光下的断崖——白昼间的断崖。在不同的时间中，将那相同的景致看在眼里，眼中所见之物也仿佛随气氛的改变而有所改变。

站在前方的盗贼把着不至于踏空跌入崖底前一步的关，跟在后方的学者则观察到了此时天上的满月正悬垂在走到断崖边举目远眺之二人的右手边。

那半是落在林间顶上，半是普照崖壁的月色极美。

盗贼听见身后传来了学者做出一次深呼吸的动静。

“准备好了吗，泰利昂君？”

同样往胸中深吸了一口气，盗贼无声地点了点头。

“那么，由我倒数……”

——三、二、一。

伴随着学者的话音在夜风声里落下，做好了心理准备的二人便在最末的倒数声中一齐回过了头；然而于回过了头去的视野之内，互相纠缠的婆娑枝叶下，乍看却依旧只有自身来时步步走过的那一条阴暗林道而已。

并不打算以第一眼就决出胜负的二人，继续屏息在背对断崖时就更显得响亮的风声中仔细探寻着：

凸伸的枝条、凹陷的叶丛，长着明斑的平滑树皮、生着暗瘤的粗糙树结；在这一派明明暗暗、层层叠叠的景象里，突如其来竟有一道白色的“人影”凭空于影子中浮现……继而同时映入了盗贼和学者彼此交错的视野中。

盗贼不免倒吸了一口冷气。学者一时也没有出声。

那“人影”毫无预兆地在一棵树与另一棵树之间突然的出现，随即便像传闻般以起舞的姿势在林间晃动着自己，如同对着目睹其身的旅人连连招手。

盗贼不由得以略带警惕的视线紧盯着“人影”，且依赖着余光可见学者的目光亦同样是聚集在“人影”之上。只是再不消多久，又随着一阵学者袍摩挲草叶之细声，穿着皮靴的学者已拔腿迎向那“人影”快跑了过去。

“——原来如此……”

“喂，塞拉斯！”

因率先察觉到了什么而奔跑起来的学者，因旅伴突来的举动而举着提灯追赶在后的盗贼；脚踏着同一条道路钻入林间的二人，都纷纷与白色的“人影”擦身而过，也就纷纷看见了牵扯在这“人影”身后同为白色的“线”——那有一半残留在林中的满月投下了月光。这月光从留有稀疏的树影间洒落，接着，又逆行透过了树影更深之处一片齐人高的蔓生野草在触及上方纵横枝叶前的一缕残存缝隙。

“走这里，泰利昂君。”

这样说着的学者以手掌拨开了面前的野草丛。可拨开了草丛所显露出的后头仍然是草丛——茂密的草丛很是厚实，但还不至于无法通过。

就在这一刻，眼见着盗贼已跟上了自己的学者转而面向了野草丛，正要带头一举迈入其中。

“……等一下。”

先一步以低沉却有力的音色道出话语，阻止了塞拉斯的举动，这样说着的泰利昂从腰间抽出了本是空闲的左手，将自己随身的短剑递向了学者。

“用这个。”

“太感谢了！”

诚挚地对着盗贼的这一番体贴还以了道谢，学者接过了短剑，并且在这把短剑被重新归还回盗贼之手前，用其切开了一丛又一丛同时阻碍着地上旅人与空中月光交相通行的密草。

依旧是跟在学者的身后，以右手举着提灯的盗贼有些落得清闲地扫看着被光晕照亮的周遭。只是在尚且滞留于草丛内的漫步途中，唯一能够获得的发现，也仅有前进路上所途径的一大片被压塌的野草——凭借为兽足踏出的痕迹与被夹在草叶和草叶之间一两片边沿泛着金属般光泽的羽毛，将种种证据纳入眼中的二人辨认出了此处正是某种庞大魔物残剩下的空巢……

尽管这一发现没有引起盗贼心中太多的感慨。可这一发现却加深了留于学者思路中的确信。

就是这里……很近了。

踏着那一条起始于与村落相接之林间的弯折道路，穿过了迷雾与泥泞、利爪与坚翼，还有那些如光影般彼此交织的言语中存在的一切谎言和真实；追寻的旅人，在此终于抵达了“一个终点”的门前：

“——就是这个。”

踏着皮靴小跑着的学者，在此暂且止住了前进的步伐，缓缓抬起的双手如捧拥着投射在学者袍前襟上的那一束月光。

而随后一步跟上的盗贼，则在眼前这堪称奇异的场景前眯起了自己的眼睛。

如今，呈现于二人面前的是一颗沐浴在今夜满月之光辉下，散发着夺目光彩的水晶球：这人造的光之结晶将吸入腹中的月光化为了两束，同时反射向正反相对的两侧——一侧是流离在森林中的白色“人影”，另一侧则反指着森林背面一扇镶嵌在巨石堡垒正中如岩壁般宽大的石门，并且再度被一丝不剩地吸入了开在这扇石门之中心的一处孔洞内。

换言之，当月光将一道白色的“人影”投在断崖前的林间之际，便理应有另一道白色的“人影”同时落在石门。

将至今为止目睹着的种种状况暗自加以概括之际，学者扬起头观察起了遮蔽于石质遗迹门前也同样婆娑的树影，并在其间窥看见了月光穿行其中的模样。

“‘人影晃动’、‘像是在跳奇怪的舞’，全都是因为夜风总在吹动森林里的树枝，使得穿透过枝叶的月光变得不稳定，从而让投影在那一侧的人像总带着些许的残缺……谜底揭晓了！”

在这出言向旅伴加以解释之际，就连学者那向来总不忘保有冷静的声音，落在旁人的耳中都透露出了极其浓厚的兴奋。

“——建立在森林之至深处，需晴朗满月之夜的光照……多半还得加上恰好的观察时间，探访者才能看见指路‘人影’的提示。这真是了不起的机关设计。”

但存在于机关设计中的奥秘显然还不仅限于此：这颗反射着月光的水晶球，会朝向固定的两个方向投映出刻在球面上的人影——就趁着学者解说之时，已上前一步的盗贼仔细地从侧面进行着点数——那像是浮空般地被某种机关固定在石门前的底座、可三百六十度旋转的通透球体上，合计刻着共十二道人影。

而那些姿态各异的人影本身也时站时跪、时走时停，时而双手向上方举起、时而单手向下方探出……种种模样看来，仿若是试图对着高空和大地奉献出什么馈赠。

这“馈赠”之物，自然是又一个崭新的谜题。

“这门我可打不开。”

转而快速地扫看了一眼那扇除却入光的孔洞外便全无一处缝隙的巨石大门，盗贼以透着一丝兴趣的语气陈述着眼下“开锁”所需的东西，理应并非是自己的手腕。

倾听着盗贼道出的这一声打算甩手不管的宣言，学者的脸上却反倒露出了愉快的微笑。

“看来解谜的时间到了，泰利昂君。”

“哦？那就让我拜见一番学者老师的手腕吧。”

替代盗贼站在了与水晶球相距至近的位置，塞拉斯向着领受下的谜题投出了无比专注的目光。就在针对着刻于球面上的线索展开仔细又彻底的检查之状态下，如同深陷其中并顺理成章地乐在其中，面带集中神情的学者时而不言、时而自语，时而绕圈观望整体、时而驻足加以沉思；时而又像那些刻着的人影般地向聚合了光芒的“馈赠”伸出手去——

“我明白了。”

在低声道出回答的同时，从袖口中伸出的纤长手指已经拨动起了水晶球。通透的球面在半空中不断以特定的角度旋转起来，使得各不相同的人影交替着投映在了石门之上。

这十二道姿态相异的人影，看似彼此之间关系全无。但只要细细看去，便会发现总有某一条伸出的手臂对着另一条伸出的手臂，如同在进行着某种交接——又如同打算相互牵起手来。

一旦想明白了这一点，再接下来的步骤就简单了。

从双手向上抬起的人影起始，到双手向下低垂的人影终结。

纤长的手指依次调整着水晶球的转向，让月光逐一穿过每一个依次登场的人影，投射进石门上的孔洞里。

待到最末的一次调整也宣告完毕，就在学者收回了手指的同时，伴随着一阵无声的动静：本是一扇仿若整面岩壁般坚不可摧的石门，在其表面突然亮起了与沐浴在月光下的水晶球同样通透的亮白色纹路；那纹路迅速地扩张游走着，最终变为了某个完整的图案……

这是盗贼在别处都不曾见识过的图案。

但在敏锐如盗贼的眼神都尚未彻底看清图案之详细以前，亮起的纹路又再度熄灭；并且作为代替，于后一秒钟，从石门的正中间便骤然自唯一的孔洞上下延伸出了一道笔直的缝隙。

整扇的石门转而变为了两扇分开的门页，紧接着又被平顺地吸入了门框的两侧——面对着亲眼见识到的这番景象，像是哪怕无法理解其缘由也不免要为之感服般的勾起了嘴角，盗贼自然地向着旅伴递出了手中的提灯。

“甘拜下风。”

姿态谦逊，却又同样无比自然的接过了这一盏递来的提灯，学者灵巧地转过了身，脚下的皮靴随即向着敞开的门前踏出了第一步：

“让我们继续前进吧！”

昂首道出了宣告，扬手将提灯举起在胸前的塞拉斯带头走进了遗迹。泰利昂亦紧随其后。

而在迈步踏入门内的最起初之际，走进这一扇为奇妙机关所守之石门背后的二人，倒也并未找寻着什么别有洞天的发现。

在大约足有百来步之远的一段路途里，二人所见到的仍旧是极为朴素的、仅使用与外头那一扇石门全然相同的岩石建材挖凿而出的洞窟……

但那是在突然之间。

当沿着石质洞窟的通道迈足向前的步伐走过了一个拐角，为一盏在身前摇晃着的提灯所投出的光亮之尽头竟又蓦地反射回了一片炫目的光芒：如同从浅灰色的大地上延绵而出的“光”纷纷在岩石之上扎根丛生——这一座本是坚硬冷峻的岩石堡垒，转瞬之间就变作了一座透亮着辉光的殿堂。

“……——这是？”

水晶。

满目皆是水晶。

二人眼中所见的、将二人包裹在其中的，那正是一派极为特别的风景：由无数的水晶堆积与雕琢成的四壁和廊柱，甚而连脚下所踩的地面亦是无数被切块磨平的水晶；这是只使用水晶搭建成的遗迹，整座遗迹都晕染着一层洁白而清亮的光彩。

看来那一篇作为预习所听读之论文上的言辞是全然不虚的——尽管早在看见门扉开启的景象时，就已料到了内里必定不会寻常，可当实际看见了眼前这犹如论文撰写者吐出的妄言，全都逐字逐句堆砌成了现实般的情景，已然身处于情景之中的盗贼也就不得不承认所见的这一番手笔可谓是庞大得超越了自己原先所有过的全部想象。

与此同时，他亦听见塞拉斯的声音断断续续地从前方飘了过来。自从目睹到了遗迹内的这一切起，虽说是并不像盗贼一样满心只剩下了无尽的感叹，但学者若有所思的自言自语也始终都没有停息下过。

“——这建材实在是令人吃惊……但这内部的样式，的确和别处神话时代的遗迹有相似之处……”

边观察着廊柱的排列方式和雕刻在上头的花纹，学者边以稍快的步调往前走着。直到整座伫立满廊柱的前厅走到了尽头，在此止住脚步的二人，抵达了稍显空旷的一方礼堂。

放眼便可看见，在厅堂正中所立起水晶的祭台上摆放有可供燃火的礼器。以及位于这一座祭台其后，占据着遗迹最深处之水晶壁面所刻的一篇绵长碑文。

“也许这座遗迹是祭祀使用……没错，这里刻的是古代文字……这语法很困难，但我可以试着解读……”

念叨着自己的推断，学者走到了碑文的正前方。那一盏越发被举高到脸颊边的提灯，由此照亮了壁面上所刻着的每一个溢满了通透光彩的文字。

有那么几分钟，跟在其身后的盗贼只能见到全身心专注于辨认着碑文的学者那默读着、默译着古代文字的背影。

而在这漫溢着光辉的数分钟过去之后，伴随着那张缓缓低垂下的英俊面孔，从塞拉斯的口中继而道出了一声饱含有赞美之情的叹息。

“这真是太美妙了——”

学者赞叹着。这真诚的赞叹徘徊在水晶的殿堂之中，历经了层层的反射，化为了一阵阵低而美妙的回声。

就在这宛如诸神的低语全都于此汇集的时刻，可以肯定博学的学者是已然读懂了这一篇碑文——至少亦该是读懂了碑文所述的大概；而之于与学者身在同样场景下的盗贼，纵使是无从读懂一分一毫的古代文字，但就以进入这座遗迹为契机，他意识到——自己也有了一件得以想明白的事。

这可真是没白跑……边暗自发出了如此的感慨，他边在心中对于自己的这番感慨再加以了一句评价：看起来，这或许就是和塞拉斯一起旅行的乐趣所在，而且也是真谛所在。

泰利昂以自身都未能觉察到其温柔的目光，凝视着不远处那身披有学者袍的背影。

哪怕在此之前，已然与诸多旅伴一起旅行了许久，并且于这一趟二人的旅途展开之后，也已度过了相当一段共处的时间；但每当一起往前多走出属于这一次旅途中的一步，他就都会变得更为了解学者一点，多感受到一些这名学者身上具备的光辉、吸引力和魅力……

这一过程仿佛是永无止境，并且妙趣横生的。以至于他不由得想要知道，和自己一起旅行，是否也能给学者带去同样的感觉？

思及至此，盗贼不禁勾起了嘴角——就算每一次陪同着一齐进行冒险的过程都很是折腾要命，可每到了这种时候，就偏偏又会有所察觉……

“好像很热闹……上面写了什么？也说给我听听吧？”

应声从水晶碑文前转过身来的学者，因此愉快地对着发问的旅伴点了点头。

“当然了，我很乐意。”

将这声回答听入了耳中，又任凭视线在学者手中那盏四散出光亮上的提灯上多逗留了一会儿，他由此注意到了此时这提灯的光正照耀在周围无数的水晶之上，轻盈地于四周张开了一片晶亮的银辉……

仿佛是唯恐这阵光辉或会从眼前溜走，盗贼压低了声音，开口呼唤道：

“……塞拉斯。”

呼唤在此略一顿声，又稍加过了一番短暂的思索，他最终欣然地诉说出了自身的诚恳。

“——能和你一起旅行真是太好了。”

那落在眼中的提灯于此晃了晃；那随之晃动起来的银色光辉就如同一束投在林中的月光于此被打碎后，便悠然化为了降落的星辰——那从真诚的光辉中诞生的星辰无声地落下，于此洒满了彼此映照在一双瞳孔之中的旅人的全身。

沐浴在仿若无尽的银辉之下，面向自己微微笑着的旅伴，塞拉斯亦同样面露笑意地还以了自身的见解。

“太巧了，我也这样认为。”

 

人生有涯，而探寻之心无涯；探寻无涯，则人生之旅亦无穷尽。

所以探寻吧，用探寻成就那无止境的旅途。

 

—FIN—


	2. 附加资料

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※附录上一些个人设定。

【NPC介绍】

————————

阴影里的男人

27岁

土生土长的本地人，这个年纪还从没有离开过森林里的村子。

生性孤僻且为人懒散。三年前唯一的亲人过世后，变得更加自暴自弃、饮酒度日。

完全不能理解人为什么要四处旅行，所以欺骗旅行者时也没有太多的罪恶感。

可是最近却因为与某位旅人交谈而有所意识到：不论喝下再多的酒，也总有该清醒过来的一天。

虽然碍于一贯的不端品行而在村子里受到怀疑，但最近开始试着在太阳下自力更生。

不过依然遵守着小时候从祖母那里听见的满月不入森林的规矩，也开始积极地把这一情报告诉给抵达村里的旅人。

只是据他所知，包括自己遇上的旅行者在内，所有远道而来的旅人里，合计只有三个人相信了这一回事。

 

————————

生活在村子里的老妇人

？？岁

年轻时曾和一名来到村子里的旅人约好总有一天要去建立在平原上的“学院”看看。

但从森林跋涉到平原的路途，对一个出生在偏僻村子里的女人来说好像到底还是太远了……

最后和村里的男人相恋并结婚生子。孩子又和村里的女性结婚生下了一个孙子。

待到身边相伴的人都依次亡故后，也一直向抵达村子里的旅行者们诉说着那一天告诉过那个旅人的故事，以此回忆着年轻时那令人怀念的心情。

直到三年前在孙子的目送下永远地安睡了。临终前非常担心胆怯的孙子能否一个人好好生活下去。

 

————————

没出息的学者

？？岁

平原人，在王立学院内仕官。

为人温和，但说话啰嗦。开始长篇大论后又极为容易陷入感性而导致听者抓不住重点。

常有人说他比起学者其实更适合去当吟游诗人，但本人实则并不缺乏钻研知识和出门冒险的热情。

根据自己年轻时的游历见闻撰写了数篇以神话时代为议题的论文，但始终没有成名。导致晚年生活十分平淡。

已经于几年前在家中安详离世了。

但听说在去世前几年也曾出于对“古代文字”的理解有所加深而打起精神想要沿着年轻时周游世界的路线展开故地重游。

只是刚走到王城通往平原的门口，就被酸痛起来的腰腿告知了上年纪的可怕。

 

————————

【胡编乱造的遗迹设定】

 

水晶球上的十二道人影代表着，“从长子‘太阳与知识之神’阿莱方开始，到‘星之火神’埃尔弗里克结束”，模仿共十二位次代的神祗，向“十二神之母”奥尔萨献上敬意。

遗迹的门只要有强光依次透过水晶球上的人影就能开启。就地利用月光是一种简单直接的方法，大概也证明了过去进行祭祀的时候必定是满月……总之我是这么想的。

遗迹里的碑文上刻着一些神话时代的事迹，不过和菲尼斯之门没有什么直接的关系。

如果成功解读可看见：“……十二颗彩星落入我怀，又自我怀落入大地；使空乏世间沾染色彩……”等歌咏创世的篇章。【奥尔萨的知识+10。】

（不知道该不该加上加尔德拉，真心希望在包括黑咒神在内的十三神和奥尔萨的关系性上官方赶快给更加详细的设定……）


End file.
